


第七十章 Recordare, Jesu pie①

by mephistozero



Series: 天堂与地狱之间 [71]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	第七十章 Recordare, Jesu pie①

“和您一样，我虽然拥有近似于神巫的力量，但却并不是神巫。”艾汀·伊祖尼亚继续讲述道，“这件事如果要从我家族的渊源说起的话，我就难免需要向您谈到切拉姆家和弗勒雷家是如何发迹的，这些琐细的往事也未免太偏于掌故了。虽然现代的史书上多少有些神化了我们的家族，但大体的记载却和事实出入不大。切拉姆一族并非一开始就扎根于印索穆尼亚，它发迹于旧雷斯塔伦，这一点相信您从我的肤色上也能分辨出一二。我的父亲是切拉姆家上一任的族长，我的母亲，则是前代的神巫，而她的妹妹，则诞下了下一任的神巫——也就是我的未婚妻。在那个时候，亲戚之间的结合比比皆是，尤其是血统高贵的阀阅之家，更是倾向于族内通婚以保证血统的纯正。”

“幸而在近代遗传学的影响下，我们抛弃了这个陋习，不然恐怕切拉姆家和弗勒雷家都少不得由一些智力低下的畸形儿当政。”

“您说得对，可是在那个时候，表兄妹，甚至是亲兄妹之间的结合也是世俗所允许的。您记得我曾经讲过的故事吧？由于无法忍受自己的人民陷于星之病的苦难，我翻遍了上古时代的典籍，终于经过了无数的推演和计算，设计出了一种行之有效的术法。它可以帮助施术者窃取他人的力量，代价是它也将剥削施术者的生命。当时，我利用同您别无二致的手法得到了我母亲的力量，然而我却没有真正完成这项术法，我只是希望能够在深渊边上挣扎到最后一刻，履行自己的职责并让文明的灯塔再次照亮伊奥斯。我本打算在实现这些夙愿后，毫无遗憾地告别尘世，然而我的母亲却洞悉了异状。

在那之前，我从不知道在母亲柔弱的皮相之下，埋藏着那样一个倔强不屈的灵魂。她自然知道天选之王真正的使命，然而母爱却是一种即自私，又无私的情操，这种感情在这两个极端的伟大能量，是完全可以等量齐观的。她是一位远胜于我的术法天才，仅是根据我留在书房中的残稿，便窥破了整桩事情的真相。于是她完成了这项法术，她在我出巡的时候，结束了自己的生命，让我得到了完整的力量。当时，母亲为了防止术法失败，做出了两柄短刀，其中一把刺入她的心脏后便消失了，而另一把在九天以前也化为了灰烬。

我的母亲抱着一种崇高而仁善的意图，将我推入了比死亡更加可怕的境地。黑暗已然在我的身上深入膏肓，光明在涌入我的躯体之后，却扎根在了疫病的沃土上，它从地狱里攫取力量，去行使神迹，而后再行以污泥浊水来填补空虚，这两种力量在我的体内永不停歇地奔涌，它们齐头并进地腐蚀了我。而结果您也看到了。”说完这番话，艾汀自嘲地笑了笑，呷了一口热茶。

“这就是您曾经想对我做的事吗？”神巫笑着问道，“您被永生的魔窟折磨得够了，所以想再拉一个人陪您一同忍受生命的煎熬。”

艾汀握住了瑞布斯的手，声调之中带着高深莫测的惋惜，说道：“殿下，孤独的长夜总是难捱的，然而知己的陪伴，却会将这残忍、丑陋、空虚的世界化作金碧辉煌的仙境。我只是想和您一起站在西奈山上，分享这尘世的荣光罢了。”

“您只遥瞻着西奈山巅耀眼的光芒，却没有回头看看死海之下的硫磺天火吗？如果我这一次心安理得地接受了您以我的名义犯下的罪行，而忝颜从中分肥，那么我在将来便会愈发与这罪恶的泥淖沆瀣一气，对一切恶行恬不为怪，以曲为直。有句俗语，个人一旦开始在德行的坡道上下滑，便难能留步了。对于这种廉耻荡然的卑劣小人，恐怕连您也少不得鄙夷痛恨。”瑞布斯伸出手去，揉了揉男人乱糟糟的红发，像安抚一个无理取闹的孩子似的说道，“您之所以会说出这番话，无非是因为您那未竟的爱情、那青春期残留下来的余焰、那带着浓郁乡愁味道的故土，仍旧在支配着您的欲念。然而真正的伴侣，或者说，婚姻——我知道您更喜欢这个说法，却不是这样的，它是这个世界上最难侍弄的奢侈物件。让我来告诉您接下来会发生什么吧——

如果我接受了您的’好意’，在丧亲的悲痛和愤怒平息以后，起初的百十年里，为着人类种群的生存，我可能会耐着性子跟您周旋。这种陪伴虽然说不上多么愉快，但我们至少可以维持着表面的和平，彼此相安无事。然而随着时间的流转，您和我会对这种乏味单调的日子感到厌倦，但是谁也不会先说出口，我们会小心地提防着不要伤害彼此的自尊——这是婚姻生活最为可悲的境地之一。漫长的时光会改变我们在彼此眼中的形貌，您会剥开我原本还算圣洁崇高的外表——当然这是相对于您自己而言的，发见一个刻板迂执的灵魂，曾经吸引您的地方也全都变成了错处。随后这种亦步亦趋的压抑生活会累积成一次爆发，大部分都是争吵之中咬牙切齿的恶语，在我们而言，也有可能会演变为盛怒之下的兵刃相向，借着这个契机，我们会变得形同陌路。您的话，多半会混迹到人类世界中去寻欢作乐；我的话，则大概是找个安宁的角落过一段修道院式的生活，无论过程怎样，其结果却是殊途同归。

在目睹了相识的人陆续在我们之前死去后，您和我都不得不承认，只有彼此才是这尘寰之中唯一的伴侣。永生将我们的命运联结在了一起，您会回到我的身边，我们总会相对无言、彼此厌恶、相互欺骗，却又认为对方是不可或缺的。我会憎恨您将我锁入生命的囹圄，而您也会怨我害您错过了死亡的良机。这种永无止境的斗争之中，会发生的各种令人焦虑、郁结、恼怒的场面，我就不逐一为您列举了，最终我们都会变得麻木不仁。那时您不只要蒙受永生的折磨，还要耐着性子去和一个老而不死的伴侣打交道，这简直如同地狱和炼狱同时在您周遭现身。

您得承认，和这种境地相较，我们现在的状况俨然算得上是至福了。”

“您总是这么的悲观，您为什么不能设想一种更为美好的结局呢？”艾汀挪了挪身体，挨近了瑞布斯说道，他搂过他的腰身，用体温缓解着青年在高热之下的冷颤。

“因为这就是事实，它虽然丑陋，却是事物发展的必然。纵使伟大的灵魂，在私人生活之中，也难免会落入庸人的窠臼，区别不过时间早晚罢了。世上坚贞不渝的情感之所以难能可贵，无非就在于它最终会被死亡画下休止符。阴阳的相隔会成就所有美好，它为曾经的丑陋遮上了柔光，它让过往的怨憎化为了惆怅。而永生，却会让所有值得怀念的时光变得面目可鄙。在感情上，我们和这世间的芸芸众生并没什么两样。您阅世很深，理应明白这些世故的，只是仍然逞着性子不肯承认罢了。在这方面，您倒还像个孩子呢。”神巫扣住艾汀的手指，捏在指缝间把玩着，又说，“好了，我们不谈了吧，我并不想浪费最后的辰光来和您讲这些。”

说着，瑞布斯脱下了披在肩上的晨衣，把它随手扔在地上。他缓缓地解开了衬衫，由于冷颤和乏力，动作颇有些艰难。质地上好的织物滑落在青年的臂弯上，他的身躯虽然依旧保持着旧时的轮廓，但那种健康的光泽却被沉疴抹去了，取而代之的，是一种干涩的、垂死的青白。黑暗的侵染自他的左臂蜿蜒而上，流淌着毒血的脉管在他的皮肤下编织着蛛网一般的黑色经纬。

他把艾汀的手掌按在自己的胸膛上，试图用男人的体热来温暖自己，“来吧，艾汀·伊祖尼亚。既然我们都难以成眠，不如找点消遣。趁着我现在还勉强有个人样，我们不妨用快乐来暂时遮蔽现实的荒土，希望这具残躯不会扫了您的兴致。”他在说这话的时候，牙齿却因为高烧的寒冷打着战。

一向聒噪的艾汀却一句话也没有说，他将神巫紧紧地搂在怀里，试图用自己的体温和爱抚去让这具身体暖和起来。情欲的融融巨火灼烧着他，那种人类最为原始，也最为美好的感情在男人的心中苏醒了过来。他如同擎起一尊圣物一般捧着青年的脸庞，珍而重之地落下一个个热烈而又绵长的亲吻。他抚摸着这具形容枯槁的身体，却觉得它比以往的任何时刻都更加动人心魂。他们听凭灵魂的鼓动，相互亲吻，彼此交缠，在激情的浪潮里载浮载沉，在情欲所罗织的须臾仙境之中，忘记了宿命给他们扣上的荆冠。

在艾汀进入神巫的时候，他们同时发出了一声饱含着痛苦和欢愉的叹息，他们喘息着、呻吟着，在地狱的业火中吟唱着天国的圣歌。瑞布斯仿佛将他的全部生命都倾注到了他缱绻的凝视、温柔的亲吻和狂热的爱抚之中，他将艾汀的情感的余烬化成了一团闷烧着的爱火。男人被眼前的景象迷住了，他像一枝无依的浮木一般，一任情欲的热浪摆布。他紧紧地抓着青年，如同远古东方传说中，地狱血池里的键陀多，不肯放开那条通向极乐的蜘蛛丝一样。这一夜之中，他们交换了无数个倾心相许的亲吻和绸缪缠绵的眼神，像情窦初开的少年那样，一次次不知疲惫地彼此拥抱，汲取着永不枯竭的情爱的甘泉。

在艾汀与瑞布斯狂浪地摆动着他们的身躯，彼此交缠的时候，地平线上已然升起了黎明的微曦，残月走完了夜间的旅程，带着暗淡的幽光悬挂在被染成玫瑰色的天穹上。瑞布斯缓缓地闭上双眼，感受着初升的朝晖在他的眼帘上洒下曙光，清晨时分袭人的寒气侵入了他的肺腑，令他爆发出一阵猛烈的干咳。艾汀·伊祖尼亚被这阵嘶哑的咳喘拉回了现实，他停下了动作，有些不知所措地望着他的伴侣，他试图缓解瑞布斯所遭受的折磨，但是病势在短短的几个小时之内已然急转直下，这次，他的力量却只能起到一些微末的作用了。

神巫紧扣着艾汀撑在他耳边的臂膀，埋首于男人的手腕上，撕心裂肺地咳嗽着，间或发出一声乏力的喘息，在嘴边涌出一股墨黑的鲜血之后，这种疫病所施加的酷刑终于暂时停歇了。瑞布斯精疲力竭地嘶声喘息着，大颗的泪珠不断地从青年紧闭的双眼之间淌下，润湿了艾汀的手腕。这些从崇高的心灵之中所迸出的纯洁水滴，这些自苦难的荒土之上所涌出的神圣甘霖，将男人内心中对光明深闭固拒的铠甲凿开了一角，使一切的罪孽都补赎了。干涸的信仰变得丰沛，这种源自于情爱的崇拜令艾汀的整个灵魂在激越的感情之下震荡。

神巫的手指痉挛着，紧紧地攥着男人的手腕，指节显出一种垂死的惨白，“继续吧，艾汀·伊祖尼亚。”此刻他仍把面庞埋在艾汀的手臂间，他的声音沙哑哽咽，却依稀带着旧时傲慢而撩人的热度，青年说道，“继续吧，请把您的影子烙印在这具肉体的记忆中，让它即使在灵魂湮灭之后，仍可以唤出您的名字。”

艾汀遵从了他的神祇的命令，他亲吻着自己的伴侣，缓慢地爱抚，执着地交缠，将一股股激情的热流倾泻在这具身体之上。

这世间自有一种至高无上的意志，它洞烛幽微，鉴察人的肺腑，在冥冥之中，试炼一切的德行，艾汀·伊祖尼亚从来没有像此刻一般，在宿命面前俯下了他高傲的腰身。桀骜不驯的叛逆者被降伏了，木人石心的复仇者张开双臂，拥抱了这座充满着诗意的、圣洁无暇的神像。

——————

①标题取自莫扎特《安魂曲》第三章，第四曲，意为“求你垂怜”。以下章节基本都会用安魂曲的小节题目命名，顺序有打乱。


End file.
